


To bring back his smile

by RoxasItsuka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU slightly, Action Dueling, Budding Romance, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Set after episode 29, Yuto action dueling, date, shun is angry, shun teasing yuto, yuto is shy, yuzu is really nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasItsuka/pseuds/RoxasItsuka
Summary: Following her victory over Masumi Yuzu seeks out Yuto in effort to learn more about him and Shun. Along the way she ends up giving him a tour of the city which leads to much more between the two them than bargained for. ONE-SHOT. YutoxYuzu.





	To bring back his smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Arc V

"Here," Masumi said holding out a card to Yuzu.

Yuzu took it and was surprised at what it was.

"This is Crystal Rose," Yuzu exclaimed.

"You'll need this to shine even brighter than what you did today," Masumi explained while grinning.

She then turned and walked away. "I won't forgive you if you lose okay."

Yuzu was stunned briefly at this statement but then smiled.

"I will Masumi," Yuzu promised. "I'll shine even brighter than before."

After this everyone started to walk home so they could get some rest for Yuya, Sora and Gongenzaka's duels tomorrow. While they walked back Yuzu pondered over the day's events, but one in particular had her attention, or rather someone. Shun Kurosaki. Why had he been with LDS, wasn't he attacking them? Masumi had been hostile to him before and even seemed intent on taking him down. However, at the entrance ceremony this morning she was saying he'd been a part of their group from the very beginning, it was like he had never been her enemy to begin with. It was all very confusing.

At the thought of Shun the thought of another boy entered her mind. He was a boy with Yuya's face but with black and purple hair, purple eyes and a punk style outfit. His name was Yuto, and he was Shuns comrade.

Yuzu had met Yuto several times before, though purely by chance. He had saved her from Sawatari, brawled with Sora and stopped Shun from hurting Masumi. During their previous encounter Yuzu had finally gotten a bit of information out of him. Apparently he and Shun were fighting LDS (or so it seemed) to rescue Shuns sister Ruri, who bore a resemblance to Yuzu. According to Yuto they had an enemy that used Fusion Summon, Yuto had referred to them as Academia. LDS supposedly had some connection to them but that no longer appeared to be the case, not with Shun working with them.

Yuto was initially against Yuzu using Fusion Summon but later relented when he learned she was trying to become stronger to protect her friends, something he noted wasn't wrong.

"Strange," thought Yuzu.

The more she thought about Yuto the more she wanted to see him. Aside from asking about Shun she wanted to get to know him a bit better, well those and she kind of wanted to tell him about her victory.

"Why not?" Yuzu thought. "There hasn't been any assaults recently, and if LDS isn't searching for him anymore then there's no risk."

"Um, everyone," Yuzu called out.

Her father and the rest of You Show Duel School turned to face her.

"I've got an errand I need to run so you can all head on without me," Yuzu announced.

Everyone looked surprised.

"You sure Yuzu, shouldn't you get some rest after today?" asked Yuya.

Yuzu smiled and said "Don't worry about it. Really it's you three that need rest for tomorrow. So it's fine."

"Well alright. If you're sure," replied her father.

Yuzu waved goodbye and ran off in the other direction.

. . . . . . . . . .

Yuzu arrived at the warehouse where she and Yuto first met, where he defended her from Sawatari. It was this area where she'd met him many times.

"I hope he's around here somewhere," thought Yuzu. "I don't know where else to look for him."

As she walked in she tried calling out for him but got no response. She went outside and searched around the area while yelling "Yuto are you here? It's me, Yuzu."

Despite the lack of response Yuzu kept calling out to him.

. . . . . . . . . .

Yuto was lying on top of one of the warehouses. He couldn't stop thinking about his friend Shun who was now working with the very people he tried to kill by participating in a tournament of theirs. Yuto hadn't been watching it that day as Shun had called him to let him know that he would be duelling tomorrow, so Yuto wasn't really interested in anyone else.

"Shun how reckless can you be?" whispered Yuto.

He couldn't believe how Shun was just working with the son of their enemy, the one who captured Ruri. Even if that man, Reiji Akaba, claimed that his father was his enemy that didn't mean he could be trusted. However, Shun had informed Yuto that there was someone in the tournament using true fusions. That fact alone was enough to stop all arguments from Yuto.

As Yuto dwelled on all of this he heard someone calling out to him.

"Yuto are you there? It's me, Yuzu," yelled the familiar voice.

"Yuzu," thought Yuto. "What's she doing here?"

Yuto was rather surprised. They had never sought each other out before, it had always been by chance that they met. Yet here she was looking for him. He watched her search for him and listened as she called out his name.

"I may as well see what she wants," Yuto said to himself.

He launched himself off the warehouse and landed with a thud. Yuzu immediately turned to see him. When she did she quickly ran up to him with an excited expression.

"Oh good, I've finally found you" she exclaimed.

"You were looking for me, why?" Yuto asked curiously.

Yuzu smiled warmly at him. "I just wanted to talk to you. A lot happened today," she explained.

Yuto was taken back slightly at this.

"Shall we sit down?" Yuzu asked.

The two sat at the top of a warehouse.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yuto.

And so Yuzu explained about the day's events. She told Yuto about Yuya's speech at the opening, about Ayu and Futoshi's duels as well her own. Yuto flinched slightly when she mentioned her and Masumi's Fusion Summoning but was otherwise happy for her.

"I'm glad you won," he told her. "It seems you've gotten stronger like you intended."

Yuzu smiled at him with a look of pride. "She really is just like Ruri," thought Yuto.

Yuzu however looked at him more seriously now.

"There's something I need to ask you, and it's about your friend Shun Kurosaki," she told him. Yuto tensed slightly at this.

"Of course, they're in the same tournament," Yuto realized. "She must've seen him with LDS."

Yuzu explained what happened at the entrance ceremony with Masumi. Before she could ask any questions however Yuto stopped her.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but I can't tell you the specifics. All I can say is that Shun is working with LDS to find someone in this tournament," he informed her. "Please don't ask any more questions about it because it is Shuns issue, not mine."

Sensing that she wasn't going to get any more information about Shuns objectives Yuzu decided to change the subject.

"So how long have you been in Maiami city," Yuzu asked. Yuto eased up at this. He thought about it for a second.

"Around three weeks," he admitted. "I arrived with Shun shortly before I met you."

Yuzu was slightly surprised that he hadn't been in the city for so long.

"So what do you think about Maiami so far?" Yuzu asked. "Anything in particular you like?"

Yuto looked away at this. "I haven't seen much of the city. Me and Shun have mainly spent time at these warehouses or investigating LDS," he explained.

When he and Shun arrived in this dimension that had been their objective. They slept at warehouses with many rations to survive off. They didn't waste any time having fun, they couldn't. Not while their comrades were in danger.

Yuzu noticed Yuto's pained expression. She could tell he'd been through a lot. It had probably been a while since he'd had any fun or even laid back a little.  
Suddenly, an idea formed in Yuzu's mind. She took out her wallet and saw that she had a good bit of cash on her.

"Well this will be fun," she thought. Yuto was too deep in thought to notice her actions.

Yuzu stood up.

"Yuto," she addressed him.

Yuto snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"What would you say to me giving you a proper tour of the city?" she said while offering out her hand to him.

Yuto stared at her in shock. He looked away and contemplated his next answer.

"Is it really ok for me to do this," Yuto thought. "My friends are in danger. Shun didn't mention when he'd be back so I don't know what to do."

Yuzu noticed his troubled expression.

"It's alright Yuto it was just an idea. You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Yuzu told him.

While he knew he shouldn't, part of him actually wanted to go with Yuzu. After a few minutes of deliberation Yuto finally made up his mind.

"Sure Yuzu why not," he said while standing up.

Yuzu smiled at him with anticipation.

"Shun will be mad at me but who cares," thought Yuto. "It's not like I have anything better to do right now."

Taking his hand Yuzu started leading him somewhere.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

And so Yuzu took Yuto on a grand tour of the city. To start she took him to the park where she and Yuya played as children. There she showed him the lake, the concert area (a stage where musical events were held from time to time), she even showed him the playground where, surprisingly, Yuto had a go on the swings.

Next she took him to the area where the championship was being held. Yuto marvelled at the duel stadium as he'd never seen one so big, at least not where he was from. He then started asking questions about the tournament. Yuzu had to explain the different types of real solid vision systems. Yuto was quite intrigued at the concept of action duels.

"So when duelling there are these spell cards scattered all over the field which you can use if you get them," Yuto asked.

"Yes, but you can only hold one at a time. There are also action traps as well but they tend to cause you harm," explained Yuzu. "People who take part in these duels generally try to entertain the audience and as such are known as entertainment duelists. People like me and my friends. At our duel school we train to be one with our monsters and to entertain the crowds."

Yuto was impressed with this fact.

"The same used to occur at my old school," Yuto told Yuzu. "Students would try to entertain the crowd with their duelling. Only we didn't have action duels. It was still fun though."

Yuto smiled at the memory. He hadn't thought about that in a long time.

"Your old school?" asked Yuzu. "Is that where you learned how to XYZ Summon?"

Yuto waved his head sideways.

"I learned that when I started duelling. In fact where me and Shun are from everyone can XYZ Summon," he explained.

"Everyone," Yuzu shouted in surprise.

That sounded a lot like Sora, only his was Fusion Summon. Yuto was slightly confused at her reaction.

"Here only top notch schools like LDS teach those sort of summoning methods. My school only recently started teaching fusion," Yuzu explained.

Yuto frowned at this.

"Oh," Yuzu remembered. "We are however the first ever school to teach Pendulum Summon."

"Pendulum Summon," replied Yuto. He had never heard of it.

"It's a new summoning method, one a friend of mine created. I could explain it to you but it would be easier for you to see it in action," Yuzu told him. "My friend Yuya who created it is duelling tomorrow so you'll see it then. His duel is before Shuns."

"Yuya," Yuto repeated. Where had he heard that name before?

"You'll know him when you see him. His face is the same as yours," Yuzu mentioned.

Yuto suddenly remembered his first encounter with Yuzu. How those thugs, and even her, called him Yuya. "So that's who he is," Yuto thought. "Well anyway I think you've seen enough here so shall we move on?" Yuzu asked.

Yuto nodded silently and the two continued walking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shun arrived at the warehouse to talk with Yuto only to find that he wasn't there.

"Yuto," he called out. There was no response.

"Where is he?" Shun thought. It wasn't like Yuto to just wander off without a reason.

Suddenly a wave of dread washed over Shun.

"Don't tell me he was attacked," Shun muttered.

He inspected the area. There were no signs of damage so he must have left of his own accord. But why?

Fortunately Shun and Yuto's duel disks had tracking functions in them. All he had to do was enter the duel disks code and his would locate it immediately.

Shun did so and saw that Yuto was walking along a certain street far from here.

"Got you," he muttered.

Shun started heading to where Yuto was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Currently Yuzu was showing Yuto 'Konami Street', aka the busiest street in Maiami. It was well known for its card shops (which had some of the rarest cards around), top class restaurants and deluxe cafes.

Yuto had taken an interest in the card shops and stopped to look at almost each one.

"This dimension certainly has some unique cards. I wouldn't mind using them in my own deck," he thought.

They stopped when they heard Yuto's stomach growling. Yuto looked slightly embarrassed to which Yuzu laughed at.

"Since your hungry we may as well stop by a place here I was going to bring you," Yuzu informed him. She took his hand again and led him to a café.

"This is 'Shining Friendship' café," Yuzu declared.

It was a large café with three floors and balcony's with images of fairy monsters painted on the wall. Heading in they got a table on the second floor on the balcony.

"I've got quite a bit of money with me so order what you want," Yuzu told him. Yuto stared at her wide eyed.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

Yuzu nodded. And so Yuto ordered a strawberry chocolate parfait while Yuzu ordered a strawberry vanilla parfait. Yuzu also ordered some 'Blue-Eyes' Tea for them to drink.  
As Yuto sampled his parfait he made a surprised gesture.

"This is ….. absolutely delicious," he said.

He had never tasted anything so sweet, so good in his life. Even the tea was rather refreshing.

"You look like you're enjoying that," Yuzu said with a smile.

Yuto nodded and smiled back at her. He was actually enjoying himself for the first time in a while.

"Say mind if I try some of your parfait," she asked. Yuto grinned at her.

"As long as I can try some of yours," he replied.  
Before they even realised it they both took their spoons with a certain amount of parfait and moved their hands towards each other's mouths.

"AHHHHH," they both said while opening their mouths.

They both closed their eyes and ate each other's parfait. They let the taste sink in and left the spoons in their mouths. However, when they opened their eyes they realised what had just transpired. They pulled away instantly and both blushed, Yuzu especially.

"W-w-w-w-well t-t-t-hat was," Yuzu stuttered still blushing.

"Yeah," Yuto replied also blushing.

After a minutes silence Yuto spoke again. "Anymore stops after this?" Yuto asked. Yuzu regained her composure.

"Yeah. It will be turning dark soon so it's the best place to go," she told him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shun could hardly believe what he was seeing. When arrived at Yuto's location he was surprised to see him at a café. What surprised him more was who he was with. Yuzu Hiragi, the girl who bore a striking resemblance with his sister Ruri. Why was Yuto with her?

Shun initially had no problem with her until earlier that day when she duelled. When she first fusion summoned Shun was disgusted. He had his doubts at first, but when he saw her duelling today he knew for a fact she wasn't Ruri. His sister would never learn the enemy's summoning method. In essence she was his enemy, one he would likely face in the tournament.

"When that time comes I'll show no mercy," Shun growled.

They appeared to be conversing with each other while eating something. They were smiling and appeared to be getting along rather well.

"Are they friends or something?" Shun wondered.

It was almost like watching a normal conversation between Yuto and Ruri.

"It isn't the same. She isn't her," Shun reminded himself.

He was shocked at what he saw next. The two of them were exchanging food and performing the 'AHHHHH' motion. They later pulled back from each other, they were both blushing also.

"Yuto what the hell?" Shun said without thinking.

Their comrades were in danger and he decides now is a good time to go on a date, with someone who uses fusion at that.

Shun was about to walk over there and scream at him when he noticed them getting up to leave. As they exited Shun noticed that Yuzu was leading Yuto somewhere else.  
Angry at Yuto, and Yuzu, Shun decided to follow them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is Maiami Tower, the tallest structure in the city," Yuzu informed him.

She wasn't lying. It was even bigger than the Leo Corporation building.

Yuzu took Yuto to the top where they could see the entire city. Well, not exactly as it was quite dark.

"Um Yuzu, I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't we have come here when it was brighter?" asked Yuto.

Yuzu grinned at him.

"Wait for it," she said.

Yuto didn't understand what she meant as he stared out into the vast space below him. At first nothing happened. However, after a minute of waiting the city began to light up.

"Huh," Yuto said in surprise.

"When night falls the city lights up and gets truly lively," Yuzu explained.

Yuto wasn't listening however. He was still amazed at what he was seeing. It had been a while since he'd seen something so beautiful.

"This truly is an amazing city," Yuto whispered.

They both stared out at the area below them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shun followed the two up to the top prepared to yell at them. He stopped however when he heard the two of them talking. Hiding around a corner he listened in on their conversation.

"Yuzu," said Yuto. "Thank you for giving me a tour of the city. It was very enjoyable. If anything it's been the most fun I've had in a long time."

Yuzu smiled at him.

"It was fun for me too. I'm feel I got to know you better," she replied. "I'm glad I went looking for you."

"Huh," Shun thought surprised. "She went looking for him."

He was also shocked when Yuto used the word 'fun'. Something they hadn't associated with for so long. With what was happening in their homeland there was no place for it.  
Yuto felt sad that this tour was almost over. He really was enjoying it. He had also learned many new things about this dimension.

Seeing his expression Yuzu considered the things he had said. It had been a long time since he and Shun enjoyed anything. That must have included duelling.  
Suddenly another idea formed in Yuzu's mind. What did her school teach? It taught their students how to bring smiles to everyone, even their opponents. She grabbed Yuto's hand and said "Yuto there's one place I'd like to show you so would you bear with me for just a little longer." Curious Yuto nodded in response. And with that they took off.  
Shun hid behind a statue when they walked past him.

"Where is she taking him?" wondered Shun.

Though he knew Yuto could look after himself Shun couldn't help but be a bit concerned for him. He also felt somewhat suspicious of the girl. Unable to let go of the thought Shun proceeded to follow them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The pair arrived at You Show Duel School.

"This is the duel school my father runs. It's where we teach people about duelling and how to entertain duel," Yuzu explained.

It kind of reminded Yuto of his own duel school back home. He wondered what they were doing here though.

"Maybe she just wanted to show me where she learned how to duel," he thought.

Yuzu led him to the duel field (though Yuto didn't know it). They were both unaware that Shun had snuck in also and was following them. Yuto was admiring the setting as he walked through the school, it really was a lot like the one his hometown.

"This is the duel field," Yuzu announced. "When the solid vision system is used action duels take place here."

"I see," Yuto said intrigued.

She then turned to face him.

"Yuto I challenge you to a duel," Yuzu declared with a grin.

"Huh, why?" Yuto asked surprised. "Where did this come from?"

"You said you hadn't had fun in a long time right. I'm guessing that includes duelling. So I would like you to duel with me, for fun," she informed him. "Besides this will be a good chance for you to experience an action duel."

Yuto pondered over his next course of action. He didn't want to duel Yuzu because he was afraid of hurting her, but at the same time he hadn't duelled for fun in so long. After a couple of minutes of deliberating Yuto made his decision.

"Okay. I accept your challenge Yuzu, but please know that I won't be holding back," he replied while putting on his duel disk.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a duel if you didn't now would it," Yuzu replied while doing the same thing.

Shun was in the spectator area just listening to them talk.

"A duel huh well this should be interesting," he said to himself.

He knew Yuto would be more than capable of winning. Most of the duelists in this dimension weren't very challenging and if he was being honest, rather weak. He figured the Yuzu must have some skill though since she beat that fusion user. Though he hadn't watched climax of the duel, after watching Yuzu fusion summon he left in disgust.

"They were all LDS though so let's see how someone else does," he thought.

Pictures of different fields appeared on Yuto's duel disk.

"Since I challenged you I'll let you decide on the action field," Yuzu explained.

Yuto quickly browsed through the different until he came across one he found appealing.

"This one," he declared. "Action field on. Sky City."

And just like that the pair were on a high rise night city that was lit up like a Christmas Tree. Yuzu thought it looked beautiful. Upon seeing it Shun knew exactly why his comrade had chosen it. It looked very much like their hometown "Heartland" with the lights and buildings.

"Do you remember the oath I told you about before starting the duel?" Yuzu asked. Yuto nodded as a response.

Together they said in unison "Duelists locked in battle! Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of duelling! ACTION! DUEL!

**Yuzu LP: 4000. Cards in hand: 5**

**Yuto LP: 4000. Cards in hand: 5**

"Ladies first," said Yuto getting enthusiastic. "Show me what you got Yuzu."

The pink haired female returned with a grin. "I plan to," she declared.

"My turn. To start I activate 'Cards from the Sky', by banishing a light monster from my hand I draw two cards. I banish Soprano the Melodious Songstress. Next I summon Opera the Melodious Diva (lvl4 Att2300/Def1000). I then set two cards and end my turn," she said.

An angel wearing a purple dress appeared.

"My turn. I summon Phantom Knights: Ragged Gloves (lvl3 Att1000/Def500), and since I control a Phantom Knights monster I can special summon Phantom Knights: Silent Boots (lvl3 Att200/Def1200)," he said.

Two monsters in dark clothes and blue mist appeared.

"Two level 3's. That means he's," Yuzu realised.

"I overlay my two level 3 Phantom Knights. Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank 3, Phantom Knights: Break Sword (Att2000/Def1000)," Yuto shouted.

A metallic knight with blue mist emanating from it, holding a broken sword on a metallic horse appeared.

"Since Ragged Gloves was used as a material Break swords gains 1000 Attack points until the end of the turn."

"That's more than Opera's," Yuzu said.

"Battle! Break Sword attack Opera," he declared.

To his surprise Yuzu started jumping from building to building looking for something. She grabbed a card on one and activated.

"Action Magic: Evade. Now your attack is negated," she declared as her monster shifted to avoid the attack.

"Of course Action spells, I forgot about them," Yuto thought. "I set two cards and end my turn. At this point Break Swords attack returns to normal." This was getting interesting.

"My turn. In summon Aria the Melodious Diva (lvl4 Att1600/Def1200) and since control a Melodious monster I can special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva (lvl3 Att1200/Def1000). Also thanks to her special ability all Melodious monsters gain 500Att while she's on the field," Yuzu stated.  
Sonata (Att1200-1700), Aria (Att1600-2100), Opera (Att2300-2800).

"Battle! Opera attack Break Sword."

The purple angel started to attack.

"Trap activate! Phantom Knights Sword! This gives him an extra 800Att."

Yuzu didn't stop however, she would go for a draw. There was a flash of light and Opera disappeared. Break Sword remained for some reason though.

"By getting rid of my trap my monster sticks around," Yuto explained.

"Aria destroy Break Sword." And just like that the pink angel destroyed the monster dealing damage.

**Yuto LP: 3900 Cards in hand: 2**

"When Break Sword is destroyed the monsters used to summon it return to the field with an extra level," Yuto explained as his monsters revived in defence mode.

"Two level 4 monsters. That means he he's going to summon that monster," Yuzu thought. She remembered it well, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

"Sonata destroy Ragged Gloves," Yuzu shouted.

Her blue angel destroyed Yuto's monster with relative ease.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I summon Phantom Knights: Cloven Helm (lvl4 Att1500/Def500). Next I overlay him with Silent Boots. Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! XYZ Summon! Appear, Rank 4 Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (Att2500/Def2000)," he said as a dark dragon came to the field. "Battle! Dark Rebellion attack Sonata."

"Action Magic: Big Escape. This ends the battle phase."

Yuto sighed. "Oh well I'll get you next round. I set two cards and end my turn."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy one of those face downs," Yuzu piped in as a tornado destroyed Yuto's trap Phantom Knights: Fog Blade.

"Well so much for defending my dragon. Booby Trap E is also useless now," he thought. "Maybe it's time I started relying on those action cards. Still though she's pretty good."

Though he didn't say it, Yuto was actually enjoying the duel, something he hadn't done in a while.

Shun was somewhat impressed with Yuzu.

"She seems better than most duelists here," he said to himself.

To him it looked like she was holding her own against Yuto reasonably well. He also noticed that Yuto was smiling. Was he having fun?

"My turn," Yuzu declared but froze at the card she had drawn.

It was Polymerization. Yuzu wasn't sure whether to play it. She knew fully well that Yuto was uncomfortable with fusion summon. She wasn't sure what to do.  
Yuto noticed her expression. At first he thought it was a bad card but then he noticed her glancing at him with a nervous expression. Then a thought struck him. Yuzu had learned fusion summon recently. She also knew that he and Shun despised the summoning method as it was what their enemy used.

"It must be that card," he realised. "And she doesn't wanna play it because of me."

As he thought over it a bit more he spoke up.

"Yuzu," he addressed her. "If you're going to fusion summon go ahead. I don't mind."

Yuzu was surprised at this, Shun even more so. He couldn't believe his friend was encouraging the use of that summoning method.

"My enemies used that method to harm my friends. You however aren't my enemy, you're my friend. You use it to protect those you care about. So go on play that card. This is still a duel after all, it wouldn't be right if you didn't go all out," he told her.

And he meant it. He may not have liked the method but he could make an exception in her case. Yuzu stared at him for a moment before smiling with determination.

"Of course. And I will," she declared.

She was also glad that Yuto considered her a friend. Over the evening she had felt the same about him.

"I activate polymerization and fuse Aria with Sonata. Echoing Melodious Voice! Flowing with Melody! Guided by the baton gather you're power! Fusion Summon! Come to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (lvl6 Att2400/Def2000)," Yuzu chanted.

The two angels sang as they merged and became a new angel of several colours.

"Now I activate her effect. By banishing all materials used for a fusion summon her attack goes up by 200 for each material. I banish all the cards used for her summon to make her attack points 3000 till the end of the turn. Now battle! Schuberta attack Dark Rebellion."

Yuto got on top of Dark Rebellion and ordered it to fly up. Yuzu sent her angel after them. After some chasing Yuto finally found an action card just as Schuberta unleashed a flurry of musical notes at him.

"Action Magic: Neon shield. This prevents my monster being destroyed but I still take damage."

A multi-coloured shield appeared and shielded Yuto and Dark Rebellion. Yuzu sighed in frustration.

**Yuto LP: 3400 Cards in hand: 0**

Despite the fusion summoning Yuto was excited about the duel. He hadn't had a fun duel in so long.

"My turn. I activate Dark Rebellions ability. By using an overlay unit I can have your monsters attack points and add them to his. Go, Treason Discharge," he said.

Electricity came from the dragons wings and weakened Schuberta. Yuzu gulped and started to look for an action card. Yuto activated his monsters ability again widening the monsters attack points even further. Dark Rebellion (2500-3700-4300), Schuberta (2400-1200-600).

Yuzu picked up an action card only to see that it's a trap.

"Action Trap: Skyfall. Neither player may use action cards this turn and you receive 200 points of damage."

Yuzu started to fall off the building but her monster caught her and placed her back on the building closest to Yuto.

**Yuzu LP: 3800 Cards in hand: 0**

"Since neither of us can use action cards. Dark Rebellion destroy Schuberta. Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto shouted.

Yuzu watched as her angel was pierced by the dragon.

**Yuzu LP: 100 Cards in hand: 0**

"It would appear that this duel has reached its conclusion," Shun stated.

Though he had to hand it to Yuzu, she had lasted longer than most duelists in this dimension against them.

"I won't give up, not now," Yuzu declared.

Yuto smiled. This girl was a lot like Ruri, but there was something much more about her that Yuto really liked.

"Then come at me with everything you've got. Entertain me Yuzu. That's what you're schools about right," he challenged.  
Yuzu returned with a look of determination.

"I will," she promised. "My turn. I activate Cup of Ace. A coin is tossed and if it lands on heads I draw two cards, if it lands on tails you draw two cards. It all comes down to this."

A large cup threw up a large coin that seemed to be spinning endlessly. As it fell to the floor Yuzu prayed that fortune would favour her so she could put on a proper show for Yuto.

The coin landed on heads which meant she could draw. She placed her fingers on her deck and prayed for a way to win.

"I believe in my deck, I believe in bringing smiles to others," she thought as she drew.

She stared at her hand and smiled. She could win.

"Now Yuto. The fun has just begun," she declared.

"Oh," he responded amused.

He couldn't wait to see what she did next. Win or lose, this had been the best duel he'd had in a long time.

Shun was also curious as to what was about to happen.

"To start I activate my trap Miraculous Descent letting me summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress (lvl4 Att1400/Def1400) which I removed from play the first turn," she told him.

A blue and orange angel appeared.

"Next I summon Crystal Rose (lvl2 Att500/Def500). With its effect I can substitute for any monster as a fusion material and I choose Mozarta the Melodious Maestra."

And just like that her rose immersed itself with light and transformed into an angel wearing a red dress. Yuto was mesmerised.

"Next I activate Soprano's effect allowing me fuse it with Mozarta without a spell card. Choir of light! Sing your song of angels! Guided by the baton gather your power. Fusion Summon! Now come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (lvl6 Att1000/Def2000)," Yuzu chanted once again.

Yuto, and even Shun, were in awe at what they saw. This fusion summon, it wasn't like the others. As the flower like angel bloomed there was only one word to describe it.

Beautiful.

"Now I activate the trap Melodious Illusion so she can't be targeted by targeted by your spell and trap cards," Yuzu announced.

"Well looks like I can't use my trap XYZ Reflect. That would protect Dark Rebellion," Yuto thought.

"Bloom Diva attack Dark Rebellion. When she battles a special summoned monster that monster is automatically destroyed and any damage I would have taken is dealt to you instead. Now sing with all your might. Reflect Shout!" Yuzu yelled.

Yuto didn't have any time to react as Bloom Diva came in front of Dark Rebellion and sung green light from its mouth and destroying it.

**Yuto LP: 1900 Cards in hand: 1**

Shun stared in disbelief at how Yuzu turned things around. He was starting to wonder if she could actually win.

"I activate De-fusion which lets me send Bloom Diva back to my extra deck and summon the materials used to summon her," Yuzu explained as her monsters reappeared in attack position. "And since its still the battle phase I can attack with them."

Yuto leaped to one building with two action cards. Yuzu had the same idea. They each activated them.

"Action Magic: Big Escape. The battle phase ends," Yuto declared.

"Action Magic: No Action. No action cards can be activated this turn," Yuzu retorted while smiling. "Now Crystal Rose, Soprano, attack Yuto directly and make it a flashy and musical ending."

As if her monsters understood her they obeyed. Crystal Rose shone brightly and Soprano sung beautifully at Yuto ending the duel.

**Yuto LP: 0 Cards in hand: 1**

Shun couldn't believe his eyes. Yuto had lost. He had clearly underestimated Yuzu's skills as duelist.

As the Action Field disappeared Yuto started laughing very hard. It had been a very long time since he had done so. That was greatest duel he'd had in so long.

Yuzu was happy also, the fact that she had won meant nothing to her. She was proud of herself for being able to make Yuto smile and enjoy the duel.

"That was awesome Yuzu. You are really talented duelist. I haven't had that much fun in duelling in so long," he exclaimed.

"I'm really glad you feel that way," she replied while giggling.

"That last Fusion monster of yours was really beautiful. Just like you," Yuto said.

As soon as he'd realized what he had said he started blushing. Yuzu had the same reaction.  
Shun put his hand to his head and sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder if he's actually got a crush on her or not. Still that was a good duel, even if it did involve fusion summon," he said. "I haven't heard Yuto laugh like that in a long time."

Yuzu and Yuto went outside the school ready to part ways. It was late and Yuzu needed to get home or her dad would throw a fit. Yuto also needed to get back to Shun.

"This was nice Yuzu. I really had fun. Thank You," Yuto told her.

"Your welcome. It was nice to get to know you better Yuto. And hey when you've sorted out your issues, maybe you'd like to come back and join the school. It'd be great to add an XYZ user to our ranks," she replied.

Yuto smiled warmly at her and said "I'd love to."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before saying goodbye and walking in opposite directions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

As he walked back Yuto heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"You almost won. That girl Yuzu, she's much stronger than most duelists here," Shun said.

"You saw all that," Yuto replied surprised.

"I couldn't find you so I got worried. When I found you at that café I decided to follow you on your little date to this point," he explained.

"It wasn't a date," Yuto retorted while blushing.

"Sure it wasn't," Shun replied amused. "Anyway let's get back. I'm tired and I'd like to rest. Fortunately the Akaba brat is providing us with accommodation so we'll be sleeping in actual beds tonight."

Yuto was relieved when he heard that. However, he was still curious about something.

"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No. I haven't been keeping in touch with you so it's only natural for you to go off and do your own thing. Besides, I haven't seen you smile in such a long time so I'll let it slide," he stated while walking.

Yuto followed him.

"Yuzu really is a lot like Ruri you know," Yuto told him.

"Yeah. She most certainly is," he agreed.

The two friends walked off to their new sleeping quarters.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuzu lay on her bed tired. It had been a rather eventful day. When her father asked where she'd been all this time she just told him she'd been out with a friend, which wasn't a lie. Yuzu stared at her bracelet.

"Strange," she thought.

She couldn't understand it but she felt something knew toward Yuto. Something that wasn't there until today. But she couldn't understand what it was.

She stared at the ceiling and thought about Yuto and Shun. The things they'd gone through and what they would go through. Whatever happened she hoped that she could see Yuto again. She wouldn't have minded seeing Shun also.

"I hope you succeed in your dream and find your friend. I hope that there will come a day when we can all live together smiling and having fun," Yuzu said to herself. "This is my wish, my prayer."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? This was my first time writing a duel and I hope I did okay. When watching the anime I loved Yuto and Yuzu as characters and was really sad at how they were pushed to the side (Yuto didn't appear that much and Yuzu was turned into a total damsel in distress). I'm also a fan of YutoxYuzu so it was really fun to make. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and please review.


End file.
